Lizzie McGuire Forever  Episode 3  Rumors
by Fefe345
Summary: This is 3º episode of series Lizzie McGuire Forever - Rumors
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is the first chapter of the episode "Rumors", hope you like, thank you for reading all, especially Boris! Have fun - if!

Kate arrives at school with is broken:

- What sets it was Kate? - Question Isabella

- I broke my foot, were kind enough to drop a weight gym on top of my foot! - Kate says, holding onto Ethan

- And now, what going to do? - Miranda question

- Well, I'll have to stay that way until better, and as my foot does not improve, will make a replacement for the cheerleader in my place until I can usually do the stunts!

- And who will they put in their place? - Lizzie question

- Will make a selection and provide proof later! -Kate says

- I understand! - Gordo says

Later, Lizzie observes the posters for the selection of replacement for the cheerleader, so she decides:

- I'll take the test! - she says

Later, in the range ...

- Will provide evidence for replacement of head cheerleader? - Kate Question  
- Are you crazy? - Isabella says  
- It will take a chance to humble themselves in front of the whole school? - Miranda says  
- Well .. have chances! - Lizzie says  
- If you want my opnion ... - Gordo says  
- Do not want your opnion! - Lizzie says  
- Yet I will speak, a tribe that says what you wear and eat is by nature cruel! - Gordo says  
- This is why not ask your opinion! - Lizzie says  
Later, at the time of testing ...  
"I think I better quit and get out of here!" - Lizzie thinks  
- McGuire? Lizzie? - says a leader of the calling  
- Ah, me, me! - says she going to midcourt to test  
All his friends keep fingers crossed in the stands  
Then it begins and its presentation is a failure, and shameful, so she thinks:  
"The only thing worse than my presentation was ... nothing!"  
At night, Isabella is on the computer and says:  
- Lizzie, Miranda and Kate are calling you to chat! - Isabella says  
Then she sits on the computer and Isabella stands aside to observe the conversation:

Then Kate starts:  
"I'm writing you today to avoid disappointment you have a tomorrow!" Kate writes  
"What's?" - writes Miranda  
"Claire was chosen for a replacement for chief cheerleader!" Kate writes  
- No one would expect! - Isabella says  
"You know why do not you?" Lizzie writes  
"Why?" - writes Miranda  
"Why?" Kate writes  
- Why? - asks Isabella  
- Look! - Lizzie says  
"Why Claire uses three false teeth!" - Lizzie writes  
So Isabella laughs, and also Kate and Miranda too. Only this time the computer crashes Miranda:  
- Damn, caught again! -Miranda says  
Then she started tapping on the computer at that time the computer automatically selects all e-mails from the school list and sends the message "Claire uses three false teeth!"  
- Ah, or or! -Miranda says

The next day at school:

- Are you telling me that sent that message to the entire school? - Lizzie says

- Well, just who has a computer! - Miranda says

- which today should not be less than 96%! - Gordo says

- And who does not have a computer, use the school! - says Paolo

- Or go to a Lan-house or to the home of a relative who has! - Ethan says

- I'm done! Claire's gonna kill me! - Lizzie says

- Speaking of her, there she comes! - says Paolo

- Oh no! - Gordo says

- Okay, which one of you seven sent that message? - Claire says

So Miranda looks at Ethan, Ethan looks at Kate, Kate looks at Paolo, Paolo looks at Isabella, Isabella looks at Gordo, Gordo and Lizzie looks at what starts to stutter:

- I ... I ... I ...- stutters Lizzie sweating with fear

- You what? - Claire says

- I ... I ... - Lizzie still stuttering, then Isabella been stopped:

- I was Claire! Scuse! - Isabella says

So goes a boy and hits his head on the wall on purpose and says:

- Ah, think I broke my tooth! Hey Claire, do not have false teeth, the most I can borrow? - he says and goes out laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I will start writing again. I hope you enjoy.

Claire then comes and says to Isabella:

- You'll pay for it!

- Scusa I said, what is your problem? - Isabella Says

- Sorry, it is not. Maybe you should be more careful when walking around!

- Is this a threat?

- Maybe, I find you there!

- I'll be there!

Then, the two hit the shoulders foret, they look raivosavente and each goes to his side.

- Why did that? Why not let me say that I did? - Lizzie Question

- However Lizzie can not handle this type of conflict. - Isabella Says

- What are you talking about? Of course I know to deal with conflict very well!

- Okay, let's recall, was afraid to tell WHAT Franca wanted to wear at the awards! - Says Paolo

- Do not know how to be Isabella, incidentally, was being educated. Of course I know to handle conflicts.

- Lizzie Okay, let's back what you said I. .. I. ... I. ..!

everyone laughs

- I can not be very good, but that's no reason to assume my fault!

- Not afraid of Claire!

- You think I have?

She thinks a bit and says:

- Okay, maybe just a bit. But even so, should not assume that guilt!

- Relax Lizzie, Claire can be confront the to ... fun!

Lizzie Thinking:

Who am I to deny my friend what brings you happiness? On the other hand, I have to think more.

Later, Isabella and Gordo are watching with a smirk Claire open the locker. She opens it and gets scared. Inside is a toy box with teeth and a note saying:

"In case you need more!"

She then looks at Isabella angrily.

Later, Isabella sees several posters with his picture saying:

"Wanted: macaw saldita of arabia, responses by Isabella!"

Isabella is so constrained, and Lizzie tries to take several posters on the wall.

The next day, Isabella comes hidden in locker room cheerleader, Claire picks up her bag and puts hair green paint into the jar of cream of her hair. Later, in the cafeteria:

- Hi guys! - Lizzie says sitting next to Gordo, Kate, Miranda and Ethan Paolo.

- WHAT is it? Why is this guy? - Gordo Question

- Do not know what it is worse: Isabella bearing my sins or to tell Claire that it was I who wrote that message!

- Relax Lizzie out, what has to happen, happen, the herd will follow its course, you'll see! - Gordo says, giving a kiss Lizzie Isabella then comes: - Hello everyone! - Says she was sitting on his lap and kissing Paolo - Please tell me who made it up! - Lizzie says Then they hear a scream from the stairs: - PARIGI! - Cry Claire - I do not think need to reply! - Isabella said with his hand on forehead They look at Claire with hair half-stained green. - Wow! - Ethan says - Move to make nuclear! - Gordo says Claire then stands in front of Isabella and says: - Enough! Now abuse! - You know me, I'm Italian, we love the Italian green, welcome to the club! - Isabella says Claire then goes mad, Lizzie stands up, follows and calls: - Claire! She turns - I. .. I.. I.. Hmm His nail is very beautiful, what is your manicure? - You mean there! Isabella I wait, it's the last thing I do, I'll get you!


	3. Chapter 3

In this part, there will be a quote from the song "Stranger" from Hilary Duff, who is Isabella. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading

Later, Lizzie is in her room thinking, and his mother comes and sits next to you:

- What is Lizzie?

- Have you ever felt guilty for taking someone to be a fault that is yours?

- I once painted the car pink and my mother let my sister take the blame.

Lizzie thinks so:

Arah, I knew that Mom was not so saintly.

She then asks:

- And what will happen next?

- I could not stand that huge weight on me and told the truth.

- But in my mother's case, telling the truth can not be the best choice.

- Do not know what you did, but no matter, even if they fight with you or do something general, you will feel much better telling the truth.

- Maybe you are right! - Lizzie says

But later, Isabella is rehearsing a song for the dance class, and Lizzie gets:

- I Hinders?

- It's okay, we were just hitting the choreography.

- I liked the music and rhythm, what's the name?

- Stranger, will be like an Indian dance, just a little different!

- Cool!

- But why are you here at this hour?

- I wanted to tell you not to do anything for Claire, I will tell the truth even today!

- Lizzie, holding the wave! Really, I know very well deal with it.

- No, not right!

- Relax, do not need, I'll be fine, Claire will not hurt me at all, keep calm, do not have to tell!

- Thanks, but I still think!

So Lizzie leaves the rehearsal room, and goes towards the cafeteria. Halfway there, she overhears a conversation between Claire and her friend:

- Isabella me paid! - Claire says

- What will you do? - Asks the girl

- I heard that Isabella is rehearsing a work of choreography for the music class, the presentation looks good, but I guarantee that when it is present, it will not be cool!

- You'll spoil her presentation?

- Spoil is little, I'll end up with her show!

Lizzie is surprised and then runs toward the music room to warn Isabella, but when you get there she had already left to get ready for the concert. She had to do something immediately, but what? She then thought and decided going to do WHAT. It was toward the theater room.


End file.
